


Front Row Seat

by nochick_fics



Series: Nocturnal Arrangement [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuda has been caught listening in on Light and L.  Now he must be "punished."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Written in 2012.

Feeling ever the dead man walking, Matsuda slowly approached the door of the apartment to which Light and Ryuzaki had voluntarily confined themselves.  Now that he knew that _they_ knew of his penchant for listening in on them while they screwed around in the dark, Matsuda was convinced that he was about to suffer a most gruesome death at the hands of a certain peculiar detective, or at the very least wish like hell that he had.  How he had managed to sound even remotely calm when Ryuzaki asked him to pay a visit was a mystery even to him.  Of course there was always the chance that he was actually being summoned for a matter pertaining to the Kira case, but he very highly doubted it. He readily admitted to being a bit clueless at times, but he was hardly a fool.

Matsuda cleared his throat and righted his tie, as if doing so would somehow make things better.  Then, with no other means to prolong his fate, he said a quick prayer for the preservation of his soul and rang the bell, waiting for certain doom.

“Hello, Mr. Matsuda. Please come in.”

Certain doom had never sounded so cordial.

Ryuzaki took a step back and waited in his usual misshapen stance, allowing Matsuda entry.  The young man stepped forward tentatively, certain that some horrible tragedy would befall him as he crossed the doorway.  But such was not the case.  He was still alive.  For now.

“Hi, Matsuda,” Light said.  His smile was warm and friendly, if somewhat embarrassed, and Matsuda was once again unable to wrap his mind around Ryuzaki’s notion that such a kind person could be a cold-blooded killer.

“H-Hello, Light.”

“Please have a seat,” Ryuzaki said, directing him to a chair.

Matsuda did as he was instructed and watched as the two men moved to the sofa.  The chain that bound them clinked softly as they sat, and it brought to mind the many times that he had heard that same sound under _far_ different circumstances.

“I arranged errands for Mr. Aizawa and the others to attend to so that we could have some privacy,” the pale detective said as he brought his hands to rest against his knees, which were drawn up to his chin.  “I felt it only right to give you that courtesy, even though your behavior as of late indicates a lack of willingness to do the same.”

Matsuda held his tongue for fear of letting loose with a string of apologetically incoherent babbling.  All he could do was sit there and peer down at his legs, red-faced and horrified as dark eyes scrutinized him.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Matsuda?” Ryuzaki asked.

While he wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a hole and die, the officer risked a glance at the two men who were waiting for his response.

“I… I didn’t mean to,” he began, his hands frantically wringing together in his lap.  And he really _hadn’t_ meant to… at first.  “I didn’t even know that the two of you were… were…”

“Having frequent intercourse?” Ryuzaki offered.  “Or _fucking_ , as Light would put it.”

“Ryuzaki,” Light moaned, shaking his head.

While hearing that word come out of Ryuzaki’s mouth was all kinds of hot, now was not the time to dwell on it.  “I-If you want me to resign from the team, I underst--”

“Do you like listening to us, Mr. Matsuda?”

“Huh?”

Ryuzaki tilted his head slightly.  “It is a simple question that requires a simple answer.  Do you enjoy hearing Light have his way with me?”

“Oh, come on.”  Light covered his face with his hand.

The eccentric man ignored his partner and stared at Matsuda.

“Um… Well…”  Matsuda briefly contemplated lying, but he knew that the detective was far too sharp to fall for any attempted deception.  “Yes,” he finally admitted, ducking his head as far as it would go.

With the truth finally out in the open, he just knew that Ryuzaki was going to let him have it.

And that he was going to tell him how sick and twisted he was.

And that he was going to kick him off the Kira case.

And that he was going to… shove his hand in Light’s crotch?

Matsuda’s jaw dropped.

“Ryuzaki!” Light yelled.  “What the hell are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”  Ryuzaki unzipped his lover’s pants and reached inside with one slender and deft hand.  “If Mr. Matsuda enjoys listening so much, then I am curious to see his reaction when given the opportunity to _watch_.”

Before Light could protest further, Ryuzaki began to stroke.  And stroke and stroke some more, until Light was thrusting steadily into his fist without any concern whatsoever over being on display.

All of the blood in Matsuda’s body surged south and his cock swelled painfully against his pants.  He had no clue what was going on or why he was witnessing what he was witnessing.  If it was a test of some sort, some measure of willpower and restraint…

“Oh my God.”

… then he was about to fail miserably.

“Is this what you imagine when you listen to us?” Ryuzaki asked.  “Or perhaps, something more like this?”

He bent over and buried his face between Light’s legs.  Light let out a soft cry and grabbed onto dark, messy hair as he began fucking Ryuzaki’s mouth, and Matsuda gasped and shifted awkwardly in his chair, trying his best to remember why humping it was probably not such a good idea in spite of the circumstances.  And so he sat as still as he could, mesmerized by the sight of Light’s cock sliding against Ryuzaki’s lips, his mind a blur, his body on fire, and his underwear quickly becoming soaked.

“Ryuzaki,” Light whispered, bucking harder, faster.  “I’m gonna come.”

Upon hearing that, Matsuda lost it.  He practically tore his pants open with fumbling hands and grabbed hold of himself just as Light arched up off the couch and shot into Ryuzaki’s mouth.  After a few desperate tugs, he came all over himself, ruining his underwear and his pants and his shirt and quite possibly his _entire_ _career_ , and not giving the slightest bit of a damn at that moment.  He fell back against the chair with his eyes half-open and vaguely noticed that Light was doing the same across from him.  Only Ryuzaki appeared alert and coherent while he sat up and calmly wiped at his mouth as if dabbing away a smudge of chocolate instead of another man’s cum.

“It appears that you have made quite the mess of yourself,” he pointed out.

Matsuda raised his head.  That alone took considerable effort given his state.  He then stared down at himself and cringed, his humiliation complete.    

“I-I should go.” He rose on wobbly legs and zipped himself up.  “Before the others get back.”

“We are not finished yet,” Ryuzaki said.

Matsuda paused.  He looked to Light for a hint of clarification but the young man was far too gone in afterglow to be of any assistance.  “We’re not?” he asked.

Ryuzaki rose to his feet.  Matsuda held his gaze as long as he could but it was only a matter of time before curiosity got the better of him.  He glanced downward and his eyes widened when he saw the massive tent in the detective’s jeans.

“You are quite the perverted individual, Mr. Matsuda.  I must admit that my initial analysis of your personality did not include the possibility of such depravity.”

Ryuzaki smiled.

“I suspect that I shall rather enjoy _fucking_ you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**surreal**  
_adjective_

  1. Having the disorienting, hallucinatory quality of a dream
  2. Unrealistic
  3. Standing naked on display as the world's greatest detective scrutinizes every single inch of your body while determining the best method in which to fuck you



 

Matsuda was abjectly mortified by what was currently taking place.

His erection, on the other hand, did not seem to mind at all.

Although a mere five minutes had passed since he shed his last article of clothing, he felt as if he had been there for hours under Ryuzaki’s studious gaze.  At least Light had the decency to appear mildly embarrassed by the whole thing, although there was a curiosity in his stare as well. 

“Of course the standard missionary position would suffice.”  The pale man made his way around Matsuda, stopping behind him and gazing down at his ass.  “Then again, I am quite interested in seeing how things fare from _this_ particular viewpoint.”

Matsuda cringed and shuddered as thin fingers descended upon his hips and something hard and urgent pressed against his backside.  Ryuzaki’s breath was warm against his shoulder and smelled faintly of sweets. And Light's cum.

“What do you think, Light?” Ryuzaki asked as he casually stroked Matsuda’s skin.

Light stepped forward and stood dangerously close to Matsuda.  He offered the officer an apologetic smile before running his hands down the man’s chest and stomach. 

“I don’t think it really matters,” he said.

“Perhaps not to you, but as I am often the _recipient_ during occasions such as these, the matter of positioning is of grave importance to me.” Ryuzaki reached around Matsuda and pulled Light closer toward them, until they were grinding against him from both sides.  “In his careless disregard for our privacy, Mr. Matsuda has given me an opportunity that I have no intention of squandering.”

While the friendly debate over positions and angles and who was putting what where continued, Matsuda could only shiver within their embrace, almost out of his mind with the need for someone to stick something somewhere amid all of the painfully deliberate friction that gradually consumed his sanity.  Just as he was reaching his limit and seconds before he was about to beg the two men to put him out of his misery, Ryuzaki ended the torture by releasing him.  He fell to his knees with a whimper, unable to stand any longer.  And it was just as well, as it appeared to be exactly where Ryuzaki wanted him.

Ryuzaki unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, and Matsuda’s mouth fell open at the sight of the detective’s cock before his eyes, full and hard and waiting.

This, too, was just as planned.

Abandoning the last shred of his willpower and pride, Matsuda took Ryuzaki into his mouth, moaning as the man’s cock burrowed past his lips until it met with the back of his throat.  He began sucking him off eagerly, shamelessly, closing his eyes and surrendering to the oral assault.  It was, at that point, the most degrading and erotic experience that he had ever known.

“Your skill belies your lack of experience.” Ryuzaki’s voice was still calm, still calculating, but the jerking of his hips revealed the true desperation of his state.  He turned to look at Light, who was watching them with wide, hungry eyes.  “Would you care to join us?”

He had hardly finished the question before Light unfastened and unzipped and was frantically pulling out his cock.  Matsuda had just settled into a rhythm that suited him when he found himself forcibly grabbed by the hair and shoved face-first into Light’s crotch.  Light groaned and seized him by the head, fucking his mouth in slow, punishing thrusts. 

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“Indeed,” Ryuzaki agreed.

Matsuda had no idea how or when his hand ended up between his legs but that hardly mattered.  He jerked himself off as Light had him, his body consumed with desire.  It wasn’t until he felt a slender yet strong hand close around his and pull it away, denying him his own pleasure, that he realized that Ryuzaki had moved behind him once again, joining him on the floor. 

“Not yet,” Ryuzaki whispered into his ear.

Even if not for the cock that presently ravaged his mouth, Matsuda would have been unable to reply as a result of the lube-slick finger that began to penetrate him gingerly.  He hissed and froze, his mind startlingly aware of what the other man was doing to him.  It felt strange, but in a good way, even as his body sought to resist the violation.  Ryuzaki persisted until he was two fingers deep, then three, stretching and curling and twisting until Matsuda was open and wet and ready.

Light eased down to the floor and leaned back on his elbows as far as the chain that bound him to Ryuzaki would allow, legs spread wide and cock still firmly buried in Matsuda’s mouth as Ryuzaki grabbed him by the hips and pushed.  Matsuda howled around Light over the intrusion; it hurt so much and felt so good all at once.  He arched backwards, seeking more, and Ryuzaki was more than happy to give it to him, by way of one last brutal shove until he was all the way inside.

“Well?” Light asked.

Digits trailed down Matsuda’s back, causing him to tremble. “As I suspected, he is remarkably tight,” the other man replied somewhat breathlessly.  “I think that he would be quite to your liking.”

Light smiled at his lover.  “Next time,” he said.  “For now, I’m fine right where I am.”

Matsuda barely had a chance to register the meaning of the words _next time_ before they started in on him, and he gave himself up to being fucked from both ends.  While he should have been scandalized at being treated like a common whore, it only turned him on even more.  A single thought ran rampant through his mind, the only coherent thought he was even capable of having at that moment:

_Ryuzaki is fucking me. **L** is fucking me._

Ryuzaki reached around Matsuda and took him into his hand, then began stroking him steadily.  “Now,” he ordered as he drove mercilessly and repeatedly into his body.  _“Come now.”_

And so he did, all over the floor, screaming into Light’s heaving stomach.  It was, undoubtedly, the best orgasm of his entire life.

The detective withdrew from Matsuda, who then collapsed onto his back in a quivering mess.  His jaw and ass were sore and his knees were suffering the early stages of rug burn, but damned if he didn’t feel good nonetheless.  When his vision cleared, he spotted the two men kneeling over him, cocks in hands, and by the time he understood what they were about to do, he barely had a chance to close his eyes.  Matsuda groaned as cum spurted all over his face, landing in hot streams against his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and lips.  Everywhere. They had drenched him without sparing the first thought for his dignity.

And he _loved_ it.

“I suppose that we should get him a towel,” Ryuzaki said sometime later. 

Matsuda heard them get up with a tired grunt.  Moments later, he felt a small towel being placed into his hand. 

“Thank you,” he croaked.

He wiped off his face and opened his eyes, and found Ryuzaki and Light curled together on the floor, pants now zipped, watching him closely.  Because he was riding high on his body’s bliss, he felt brave enough to speak up.

“Are you going to fire me?”

Light turned and grinned into Ryuzaki’s shoulder.  It was a surprisingly touching sight.

“No,” the wan man replied.  “It was never my intention to do so.”

Upon hearing that, Matsuda chuckled and shook his head.  All of that panic and worry for nothing.  Well, no, not for nothing.

_Definitely_ not for nothing.

“However, I do expect your unauthorized observation of our nighttime activity to cease immediately,” Ryuzaki continued.  “In return, I will arrange for you to join us for the occasional… _overtime_ shift.”

Matsuda blinked at the handcuffed men.  A thorough fucking was the last thing he had expected.  But to think that it might happen again… and _again_ …

The sound of ringing halted any further conversation.  Ryuzaki dragged Light to the phone and answered it.

“Yes?… Yes… How long?… I see. Thank you.”

He hung up the phone and stared at Light and Matsuda.

“Mr. Aizawa returned earlier than expected.  He wanted to wait until we were finished before letting us know,” he calmly informed them, unmindful of their dawning horror.  “It also appears that he is looking to accrue a little _overtime_ himself…”


End file.
